dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Boy Who Cried Wolf
The Boy Who Cried Wolf is the main character and protagonist in the Dark Parables bonus game, The Boy Who Cried Wolf. As his name would suggest, he is the boy known for lying and playing pranks around the villagers. When true trouble comes his way and he tries to report it, no one will listen and he's left to his own devices. The boy is based on the boy from The Boy Who Cried Wolf. Appearance and Personality We have no idea what the Boy Who Cried Wolf looks like. As the playable character, we only ever see his hands in a few fleeting glimpses. His true appearance is a mystery. At first, the boy is very mischievous and enjoys playing tricks on people. Though he is naughty, he is also kind and brave, willing to do anything to help his father and the others he encounters on his adventure. Underneath his bad behavior lies a good heart. History The Boy Who Cried Wolf was a mischievous and fun-loving boy. He liked nothing more than playing tricks on the merchants in the marketplace and all of the other villagers. However, his tricks and lies often caused trouble for others. One day, the boy's father had enough of him causing trouble for the other villagers and punished him by locking him in the cellar. The boy managed to jimmy open the cellar hatch, only to find the King of the Mist Kingdom in his home with one of his knights, interrogating his father roughly. The boy's father passed out from the rough treatment and the boy knew he had to do something to help him. He searched the cellar and found a strange Talisman that seemed like the thing the Greedy King was looking for. The boy grabbed it up and left the house through a secret passage he found in the cellar. He sought out help in the nearby village marketplace, but due to his constant lies and tricks, no one there would believe that he truly needed help. Left to help his father on his own, the boy explored the countryside, sneaking into an Evil Witch's cottage, freeing a Captive Mermaid, helping a starving griffin, and making a restorative potion. He was able to put the knight guarding his father to sleep using an orb given to him by the Mermaid and administered the restorative potion to his father. However, the King arrived just as the boy's father awoke. He tried to take the Talisman from the boy, but the artifact had bonded to the boy and refused to let the Greedy King touch it. Thus, the Greedy King took the boy and his father captive, making the boy help him open the portal in order to save his father from being killed. The portal was opened, but the Kingdom was plundered by Mist Wolves and disappeared in a cloud of dense black mist. The boy and his father, however, were saved in the nick of time by the griffin the boy had helped earlier. The boy was mortal and the events in his story happened five hundred years in the past, so it is assumed that the boy died a natural death some time ago. Relationships * Unnamed Father (presumed deceased) * Captive Mermaid (acquaintance, unknown) * King Audon IV (enemy, deceased) * Griffin (friend) Quotes Quotes by The Boy Who Cried Wolf * "I wish I had a secret drawer like this. Think of what I could hide in it!" * "Wow, what a magnificent creature! I've never seen a griffin up close before." * "A dark shadow is darting around in the lake. Maybe it's the rumored lake monster!" * "No way I'm climbing through the window with those yucky spider webs dangling there." * "My prank was amazingly magnificent!" * "Yuck, I hate vegetables!" * "This gingerbread man looks yummy. Is the witch perfecting her baking skills so she can create a gingerbread house?" * "No one will notice if I sneak an orange, right?" * "Yes! My wonderful fishing skills has netted me a fish." Gallery boy bee hands.jpg|Gathering honey boy fishing.jpg|Catching a fish Boy talisman hands.jpg|Showing Father the Talisman boy talisman bond.jpg|Bonded to the Talisman boy griffin hands.jpg|Flying away on the Griffin with Father Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Unnamed People Category:Unknown Status Category:Deceased Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf